Sick Soul
by pokemonpuck
Summary: Sarah the Sketcher Alchemist has fallen ill with an unknown disease. Who is behind this disease? Why is Desprite so much like sarah? CONTAINS OC AND FRIENDS! No pairing or couples. rated T for blood and Gore and OC death
1. Chapter 1

Sarah twisted and turned in her sleep. Her brown hair started to go crazy, and as her mom would say, the squirrels had a party in her hair. She was hot but cold at the same time. Sweat started to form on her flushed face. Sarah scrunched her face together as in her sleep she started to swim in dizzy blackness. She coughed and coughed in her sleep, making her friend pop his head in the door.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" he said, not knowing how sick she was.

"I'm fine. I just had a little nightmare." Sarah replied, her voice hoarse and raw.

"Are you sick? You sound it." He walked into the door further.

"I'm fine." She started a coughing fit and gasped for air.

"Sarah, you're sick." He felt her forehead.

"Al I'm fine." Sarah turned her head to face the wall.

"Sarah you need to go to the doctors." Alphonse Elric went to grab the phone.

"Al, it's just a little bug that will pass. Ed had the same thing last month. It's fine. Don't worry!" Sarah coughed and groaned.

"Now what?"

"NOTHING!"

Deciding to let her sleep, Al left and kept the door open to keep an eye on her. He grabbed the phone and called HQ to find Ed, who should have been with Roy Mustang.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the voice of a woman named Heather picked up.

"Hi Heather. I'm looking for Ed. It's Alphonse. I have to tell him something."

"Okay. Please hold and I'll transfer you."

"Thanks." Alphonse waited.

"What's up Al?" Ed sounded bored and longing to talk to his brother.

"Sarah is sick and she won't admit it. No offence, but she is acting like you. She doesn't want to go to the doctors, and I know that she needs to go."

"Al, you worry too much. It might just be the bug I had last month. Oh wait hold on a second." Ed covered his hand with the phone.

"Roy? Do you mind going over to check on Sarah? Al said that she is sick." Ed said to Roy.

"Fine. I owe her from when she helped me with my paperwork. Tell Al I'll be right over." Roy stood up and grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door.

"Roy is on his way to go scoop it out."

"Okay. Thanks." Al hung up and heard another cough rom the other room. Then it was followed by a groan of annoyance. Al laughed at that.

"Admit it yet?" he yelled.

"NEVA!" came a rattled reply.

"Roy is on his way to check you out."

"Aww really Al? Ugh oh crap! He's gonna scream!" Sarah face palmed herself, then moaned in the pain of her headache.

"Get ready. He'll be here in like five minutes."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Al got it and let Roy inside.

"In that room over there. The door is open."

"Thanks." As Roy walked closer to it, an nasty coughing fit came on. Roy popped his head in the door.

"Hi, Sarah."

The reply was expected and it was, "Go away, please sir." Sarah had high respect for everyone in the military and called everyone sir or ma'am.

"I'm just here to check on you." Roy walked in and closed the door. He placed his hand on the twelve year olds head and felt the sweat on his hand. Even through his spark gloves, he felt the heat.

"You really need to go to a hospital. A fever this high isn't safe. You could get worse. Even I know when a fever gets bad." Roy picked up Sarah baby style. Putting her zebra stripped blanket on her. She started to squirm around and then unconsisly, she bit Roy on the write. He dropped Sarah on the ground and she landed with a thud and a crack as her head sacked against the ground. Roy swore and held his write as blood rose. Alphonse ran into the room and gasped at Roy when he say his wrist bleeding. He ran to the bathroom and got peroxide and medical tape. He quickly dabbed the peroxide on and then put on the medical tape.

"She bit me!" he screamed.

"Ah! She's bleeding!" Al grabbed her, noticing that she weighed nothing. He noticed that blood was coming out of her ear.

"It's coming out of her ear!"

"Let me see her. Call the military hospital and let them know I'm on my way. Tell them Fifty Horseshoe Rain 234. That is my code name for the hospital." Roy ran out of the dorm with a moaning girl. Al called the hospital and gave them the code.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy arrived at the hospital, running all the way. People stopped him to ask what was wrong, and he pushed them aside, feeling Sarah shift in uncomfortableness.

"R… Roy! It hurts!" Sarah touched her head.

Roy got to where he wanted to be, and that was the Urgent Care unit. A female nurse come up and took Sarah in her arms, keeping the blanket on her. By this time, Sarah was breathing shallow and seemed out of breath.

"And she thinks she is out of breath. She didn't run the whole way." Roy panted.

"Hey Roy!" a familiar voice was behind him.

"Oh hey Hughes. Why are you around here?" Roy asked the man.

"Oh Elysia had a checkup and I always come for a walk around here."

"You take her to a military hospital?"

"Yep. Discounts on medical supplies and yearly checkups." came Maes' reply.

"Oh." Roy looked down at the ground and sat in a seat.

"Why are you here? Ed do something?" Maes sat down next to his friend.

"No, Sarah is really sick. She wouldn't admit it, just like Ed would do. I had my gloves on and I could feel the heat through them. She was gasping for air and coughing like something was caught in her throat."

"That bad? When do you think you can see her?"

"I hope soon. She didn't look good at all. She even bit me and I dropped her on accident and she fell on the floor. Blood came out of her ear so I don't know what happened."

"Mr. Mustang? You can follow me now." A quiet, shy nurse came up with a clipboard. Roy followed her down a long hallway and into a room.

"Please be quiet. She is sleeping and she will have a major headache when she gets up. The doctor will be right in." the nurse put the chart on a nearby hanger for the doctor to pick up and check out. Roy opened the door and was surprised at what he saw.

A huge white room with white sheets and white curtains that were drawn closed. A small body lay in the bed, face pale and sleeping. A drip in her left arm and a breathing apparatus on her face. It was way too quiet in the room. Roy could hear himself breathe and other than the other sound was the apparatus.

Roy pulled up a chair and put it next to the bed, waiting for any movement. Nothing came. Roy looked at the twelve year olds face and it was flushed with fever. Sarah's brow furrowed in sleep and she made whimpering noises. Roy ran his hand threw her hair, making her relax. Slowly, Sarah's eyes began to open and she blinked away the double vision she had.

"Roy?" Sarah tried her best to say it normally, but it came out as a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I bit you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for dropping you." Roy smiled at the contact.

"Sir, why does my head hurt so much? I feel like rocks are in my head."

"I dropped you when you bit me."

"Oh." There was a loud knock on the door which made Sarah squeeze her eyes shut.

"Good morning Colonel Roy!" the doctor couldn't have been much louder.

"Please keep it down. She had a head ache." Roy shushed. The doctor didn't seem to take notice to what he just said.

"We took an X-ray of her head and it had a large crack in her skull. This should clear up in a few months. For the fever, it is unknown causes. I'm guessing just a regular flu type virus. You can take her home today if you want." The doctor shook Roy's hand before leaving the room.

Sarah groaned and put the soft pillow on her head. "Why does he have to be so loud? My head kills!"

"You up to go home?" Roy asked, standing up.

"Yes, sir. I'm ready." Sarah stood up and swayed a bit but kept her balance.

"Do you think you can walk to the car?" Roy stayed right next to the girl in case she fell.

"I'm good, sir. I can do it." Sarah swayed as she walked and often drifted to the right. Sarah thought she did a good job until the hospital doors opened and a blast of February wind blasted into her and knocked her off her feet.

"Ouch! My head!" Sarah gripped her head on the ground. She had tied her blanket around her head because she said it felt good on her head. Roy scooped her up and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sir. You don't need to do this for me. I can walk." Sarah's teeth chattered in the winter wind.

"We're going to HQ and you can rest there. Ed will be there just so you know." Roy walked up the stairs to HQ and opened the door, the heat making Sarah sigh in relief. Roy decided to go up the stairs so the elevator wouldn't hurt her head any more than it already hurt.

Roy came to his door and he opened it, revealing Ed who was talking on the phone.

"Oh hold on Maes, he just walked in." Ed handed Roy the phone, Sarah still in his arms.

"Hey Maes, what's up?" Roy asked into the phone, keeping his voice down.

"I wanted to check on Sarah. How is she?"

"The doctor said that she had a fever from unknown causes, most likely a seasonal thing. Her skull is cracked, I mean, she landed on a marble floor from my height. She apologized but I told her not to worry about me, but herself getting better." Roy told Hughes, informing him on everything.

"Oh. I might stop down later to check up."

"okay. Can you do me a favor and let people know to come in my office quietly? I have her here and I'll put a sign up on my door." Roy knew that Maes would say of course.

"Okay thanks, bye." Roy hung up.

"So she is okay?" Ed asked.

"Yep. Just a little sore in the head." Roy smiled and placed her on the couch that was in his room.

"Sir, it isn't a little, it is a lot." Sarah grumbled through closed eyes.

"Oh thanks for revising me."

"You're welcome." Sarah puffed out, taking the blanket off her head and onto her body. She fell asleep and curled up into a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir! We have Scar in sight!" a soldier bursting into the door, yelling.

"Shh!" Roy pointed to Sarah, who started waking up, pulling the blanket back over her head as her head throbbed.

"He is on the north central highway, sir." The soldier still yelled, waking Ed up from his well deserved nap.

"Send a squad out to check it out. Call reinforcements if needed." Roy puffed out.

"YES SIR!" the soldier yelled at the top of his lungs, making Sarah yelp. The soldier then slammed the door shut, making her shake with pain.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Edward got up from his seat and went over to her. He sat next to her.

"Why does everyone have to yell?" she squeaked, then hiccupped, making her groan again.

"That is just what people do around here I guess." Roy answered for Ed. "Some people just can't read signs." He sighed.

Sarah popped her head out of the blanket and sighed, burying her head in the couch.

"Sir, do you mind if my friends can visit? They live four blocks away. I can use the old library if you want." Sarah asked. Standing up.

"Sure. You can call them here." Roy smiled as Sarah was trying to forget her illness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haha! I can't believe Nicole did that!" Sarah laughed.

"It was funny. I mean one minute she was next to me, the next minute she was piled on by pre- schoolers." Nick and Michael laughed, remembering that.

"Oh God! I have to go! Nick your mom wanted me to eat at your house tonight so we better get going.!" Michael stood up, looking at his watch.

"Oh okay! Bye Sarah! Feel better soon!" Nick and Michael waved as they left the library.

"Bye! Tell eyeryone I said hi!" Sarah called after them as a guard took them down the hall.

Sarah began back to Roy's office, sleep winning over her. She opened the door with a light knock and plopped down on the couch.

"Bad idea." Sarah grumbled, holding her head in her hands.

"head hurt?" Roy asked and Sarah shook her head yes.

"Here have one of these pills. You can take one now." Roy handed her a water bottle and a pain killer.

"Thanks!" Sarah sipped it down and fell asleep on the couch.

Ed sat up in the chair, starring out of the window. Roy was finishing up his paperwork.

"Okay, I'm all done. Ed can you wake her up?"

"Alright. Sarah get up." Ed shook Sarah. She grumbled and looked up.

"Time to go?" Sarah stood up and swayed and fell back onto the couch. "I'm okay! Just stood up to fast." Sarah mumbled, standing slower, the blanket still around her.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Roy asked, slipping on his jacket.

"I'm good but thanks." Sarah began out of the door. "Umm… I forget which way to go."

"Now the pills kick in." Roy grumbled, leading the way. "I'll drop you guys off at your place."

"M'Kay." Both Ed and Sarah said at the same time, then they looked at each other.

A car went blasting by, music rattling and thumping making the car rattle as the light turned red. Sarah's face screwed up and he covered her head with the blanket, trying to get rid of the thumping, but it rattled through her whole body, making her head spin.

"MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed. The light turned green and Roy sped off with the thumping car behind them. Sarah started to cry from the pain in her head. Ed unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her under the armpits and dragged her towards him. He put her head on his lap and he wrapped the blanket around her head, making her head feel much better, not like it was going to split in half.

"Thanks." Sarah mumbled.

"I can't stand to see someone in pain, especially a friend. Sarah smiled. She hoped that Ed, Al, Nick, and Michael, and her would be together for a long time.


End file.
